1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system including an image capturing section and an image-information transmitting section.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is conceivable to provide first and second imaging devices, and to transmit image information pieces from the first and second imaging devices to a common network. Such a conceivable system includes first and second timing signal generators, and first and second drive circuits for the first and second imaging devices respectively. The first drive circuit operates the first imaging device in response to an output signal of the first timing signal generator. The second drive circuit operates the second imaging device in response to an output signal of the second timing signal generator.
The conceivable system also includes first and second signal processors, and first and second transmitters. The first signal processor converts an output signal of the first imaging device into first video data. The first transmitter encodes the first video data into a first stream of packets. The first transmitter outputs the first packet stream to the network while using a first band and a first channel. On the other hand, the second signal processor converts an output signal of the second imaging device into second video data. The second transmitter encodes the second video data into a second stream of packets. The second transmitter outputs the second packet stream to the network while using a second band and a second channel different from the first band and the first channel.
The conceivable system tends to be complicated in structure since there are the two timing signal generators, the two drive circuits, and the two transmitters.